


Nightmares

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Kurt has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It didn't even matter that it was only a dream. Kurt woke up panting and positively shaking. He sobbed out loud, leaning up against the headboard of the bed. "David?" he called, before getting up and scrambling toward the living room. He could see the glow that meant Dave was up watching television.

"Kurt, baby?"

He choked on his words, letting out a sob as he tried to speak. He broke down crying. Dave stood up and pulled Kurt into his arms. He took Kurt over to the couch and set him down. "Baby, what happened?" he asked delicately. "Shhh, shh calm down and talk to me."

Kurt inhaled softly, breathing in and out. He found his voice. "Nightmare, I...I know it's silly. It was just my dad and I was s-scared. I woke up and my heart was beating so fast." Immediately, Dave hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. He hummed low and Kurt sighed. He hated crying and hated being a slave to nightmares. "I'm ok...Dad's ok..."

"Call him, Kurt," Dave said quietly.

Kurt looked up and sniffled. "It's 1am and I'm not calling up my father to tell him I dreamt about his dying. That's silly."

"Alright," Dave soothed gently. "Just breathe. I'm here. We can hang out here for awhile."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dave assured, tucking Kurt up against his chest. Kurt leaned an ear against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He was exhausted so he let Dave's heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
